Food Fight!
by digi148
Summary: Mega and Roll fanfiction. Beware fluff! ooc and NetCafe food fights!
1. Default Chapter

Author's Notes: Written by request from exe-sami! Special thanks to moonymonster for corrections. Warning: pure insanity, madness, fluff, and ooc!  
  
---Food Fight!---  
  
It was about 10'am on a Saturday morning. Netto was just waking up out of bed, Rockman having just woken him up.  
  
"You've got mail, Netto-kun. Dad sent you something from Holland, Dekao wants to challenge us again, and there's something from Mayl too. Do you want me to read them to you?"  
  
Netto didn't bother to cover his mouth, which opened wide with a yawn.  
  
"Sure, go ahead. My eyes are too sleepy to read text... wait a second... Mayl sent me something?!"  
  
He shot up out of bed, but having been tangled in his bed sheets, fell down onto the floor on his face. Rockman sweatdropped, laughing to himself. He brought up the mail that Netto's 'girlfriend' sent to him.  
  
"It says that she wants you to come along shopping with her. Yai couldn't go with her because she had a spa treatment today. Do you want me to reply to her?"  
  
Rockman waited for Netto's answer, which came out muffled, since his face was still buried into the floor.  
  
"Tell her I'll go!"  
  
So the blue NetNavi wrote up a response letter, and began walking over to Mayl's mailbox. When he got there, Roll was waiting there for him. She waved to him happily when she saw him coming.  
  
"Hiya Rock!"  
  
"Heya Roll!"  
  
They both greeted each other, and Rockman handed Roll the letter to give to Mayl. Before he turned to head back to his PET, Roll grabbed his hand to get his attention.  
  
"Rock, would you like to go to the new Net Cafe that just opened up in Net Square?"  
  
Rockman was puzzled, what was a Net Cafe? He was curious, so decided to go with her.  
  
"As long as Netto-kun says I can go, yeah! I'd like to see that."  
  
Roll smiled happily at him, and waved goodbye. Rockman promised to see her later. Back at the PET, Netto was there in his room getting dressed after brushing his teeth and washing his face, etc. He looked over at the PET and saw his NetNavi.  
  
"I gave Roll the response, and she said Mayl would be waiting for you at around noon. And also, Netto-kun, Roll asked me if I could go to the new Net Cafe in the Net Square. Is that okay if I go?"  
  
Rockman hoped and prayed that Netto would let him go. Hopefully the Netbattler didn't need him today...  
  
"Of course you can go! Geez Rock, Roll's your girlfriend so you should hang out with her!"  
  
Netto laughed as Rockman's cheeks went from normal color to bright red.  
  
"Oh I should say the same for you, lover-boy!"  
  
The two went on for a couple seconds, arguing back and forth that their girls were not their girlfriends. However, it was obvious, by the very- present blushes on their cheeks. Not before long, it came to the time when Netto was supposed to meet Mayl at ACDC train station.  
  
"Have a good time, Rockman. Try not to get too frisky, wouldja?"  
  
Netto teased him, and before Rockman could come up with something to counter it, Netto dashed out his bedroom door. Rockman then logged onto the net, where he traveled all the way to the Net Square, to meet with Roll.  
  
\\\ to be continued next chapter! 


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own. You don't sue. Clear as crystal, right? Warning: ooc, all around! Etc... you get it.  
  
---Food Fight! Chapter 2---  
  
On the way there, Rockman saw plenty of other NetNavis and various programs headed in the same direction he was going in. After a few seconds, he was standing in the entrance way to the Net Cafe, in the middle of the Net Square. Many NetNavis were sitting down at tables and chatting over cups of what looked like coffee. Looking around, he spotted Roll just before she wrapped her arm around his arm.  
  
"So this is the Net Cafe? What are we supposed to do here, I thought that NetNavis can't eat."  
  
Rockman wondered as they both walked in and sat at one of the round tables set up. A waiter-NetNavi served them coffee.  
  
"I think it's just a social-gathering type place, where NetNavis just meet up to talk. The coffee just sets the mood... Anyway, Rock... do you like this?"  
  
He looked around before answering her. Suddenly he wished he hadn't, because he saw Gutsman at the counter, aiming a carton of chocolate milk at the two of them.  
  
"I was enjoying it up until this point!"  
  
He ducked under the table, Roll looking at him confusedly. Gutsman threw the milk, which sailed through the air, but it hit Ms. Mari's NetNavi instead. The poor purple standard Navi was lying on the floor, dazed, soaked with the brown cow juice. Roll screamed as a glazed donut came bouncing off the table they were sitting at, ducking under the table too.  
  
"Um, I think he's jealous of us... I'm sorry Rockman."  
  
Roll apologized, feeling horrible about having their 'date' ruined by Gutsman and his obsessiveness. Rock shook his head and smiled at her.  
  
"Don't be silly Roll, you couldn't have possibly known that this would happen. Besides, it's been fun so far! Nothing's really gone wrong. What do you say we get out of here?"  
  
Rockman and Roll got up and were about to go out of the Net Cafe when Gutsman came out of the kitchen, after searching for flingable food. With a battle-cry, he launched the object in his hands, which happened to be a tomato. The bright-red veggie whizzed by a few customers, heading straight for Roll, whose back was turned. Rockman turned his head to glance at her, but caught sight of the incoming veggie-fruit. Gritting his teeth, he pushed her out of the way, getting hit right in the face. Roll cried out, Rockman having fallen down onto the floor, red juice covering him. To an onlooker, it looked like blood.  
  
Before anyone knew what was going on, a slice of pizza flew through the air, hitting a NetNavi in the arm, who in return threw another piece of food, and another NetNavi threw another piece of food... which escalated into a huge gigantic food fight.  
  
Roll kneeled next to Rockman, who was wiping the remains of that aerial tomato off his face. He smiled at Roll, who smiled back at him. They both laughed at the silliness of their day out, and walked out the door... only to be stopped by Gutsman. Who was covered from head to toe in cream pie filling.  
  
"Wait a sec Rockman! Let's have a duel!"  
  
\\\\ continued next chapter! 


End file.
